fortnitefandomcom-20200223-history
Season 9
Season 9, with the slogan “'The Future Is Yours'”, of Fortnite: Battle Royale started on May 9th, 2019, and ended on August 1st, 2019. The theme, as shown in the slogan, is the future. How did it start? The storyline that started in Season 3 continues: Season 8 introduced the Volcano, which could be accessed to go inside to find The Prisoner’s throne. At the end of Season 8, the event showed the eruption of the volcano destroying the retail portion of Retail Row, cracking the Polar Peak, and destroying Tilted Towers in its entirety except for the No Sweat Insurance building. In the Season 9 trailer, Peely and Jonesy were fleeing from the erupting volcano, and fortunately ended up finding a bunker just in time, leaping inside without thinking. The two have fun in bunker, play arcade games and some physical training, only to find after all that that there is virtually no food in the entire bunker. An unknown amount of time later, a rooster mecha, revealed in the Battle Pass to be called Sentinel, opens the bunker to find Bunker Jonesy drinking from a Peely smoothie. Bunker Jonesy leaves the bunker, and meets up with Rox, Vega, and Sentinel and much to is shock, sees a futuristic Tilted Towers, back from the ashes with the name Neo Tilted along with a blimp that says ”The Future is Yours”. The map changes not shown in the cinematic trailer, Retail Row is now Mega Mall, and a 'Pressure Plant' which is the result of the excavation of the volcano after its eruption at the end of Season 8/start of Season 9. The Season 9 Storyline The ice-cracking of Polar Peak revealed a monster’s eye inside the iceberg below the castle. The monster then moves out of the Polar Peak, unseen, and removing the POI's main attraction, the castle. The monster is presumably classified as a threat to the entire island, so work on a huge robot begins in Pressure Plant. The outfit released in the item shop that resembles the later completed robot is later named the Mecha Team Leader, or the Mecha for short. The Final Showdown As the countdown above the Sky Platforms go down to 0, the 'Final Showdown', the battle between the Mecha and the Monster begin. The Mecha and the monster fight against each other during the event, and Mecha eventually pulls the statue in Neo Tilted out, which is revealed to actually be a sword, which is used by the Mecha to kill the monster. Not much map changes are made due to the upcoming Fortnite World Cup. The only important map change is the Zero Point sphere in Loot Lake, as it starts destabilizing after the Mecha cracked it during the fight to get some power. The sphere later explodes at a point in time between the end of Season 9 and the start of Season X. New Features Map * Slipstreams: Aerial streams for easy mobility. * Sky Platforms: Sky bases that can be accessed through a slipstream. Battle Pass * Fortbytes: Found around the map, through progression, and Battle Royale. They make an image about The Final Showdown. Battle Pass The Battle Pass costs 950 V-Bucks, like the previous seasons. Battle Pass Rewards Free tiers Achievement rewards Challenges Season 9 had many challenges to come across through. There were the Utopia Challenges for the Battle Pass, which one of them gave Fortbytes to unlock a new skin: Singularity. For the John Wick crossover, the Wick's Bounty challenges got added, where players got to unlock a new wrap, spray, and emoticon. The Downtown Drop LTM by Jordan came to Fortnite and the additional challenges arrived with it. Players got to search many hidden secrets in that LTM. From June 25-July 8, a summer celebration started with challenges nicknamed 14 Days of Summer. Each day, they would also unvault a weapon for a limited time. Season 9 also celebrated Fortnite's birthday, and with it have come the challenges, with the rewards being a new spray, emoticon, pickaxe, wrap, and Lobby Track. The Overtime Challenges also started at this point with new styles for 3 outfits. Map Changes Season 9 Minimap - Fortnite.jpg|Battle Royale Map Neo Tilted - Location - Fortnite.png|Neo Tilted Mega Mall - Location - Fortnite.png|Mega Mall Teasers The first cinematic trailer includes Peely and a human running away from the Volcano's explosions, when it was destroying half of Retail Row, cracking Polar Peak, and destroying Tilted Towers, they find themselves at the elevator, porting them to an arcade. Bunker Jonesy, Sentinel, and Rox arrive, and show the players the new and futuristic Neo Tilted. Fortnite Battle Pass Season 9 Teaser 1.jpg|Teaser 1 Fortnite Battle Pass Season 9 Teaser 2.jpg|Teaser 2 Fortnite Battle Pass Season 9 Teaser 3.jpg|Teaser 3 Videos Fortnite - Season 9 - Cinematic Trailer Fortnite - Season 9 - Battle Pass Overview References de:Battle Pass Saison 9 fr:Passe de Combat (Saison 9) Category:Battle Royale Category:Seasons